


Look at me

by climby426



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climby426/pseuds/climby426
Summary: Tony的小遊戲。





	Look at me

「博士，你看了JARVIS推算出來的數據沒？」  
「嗯？哦，看了。」  
好，看過來了。  
一秒、兩秒⋯⋯  
「看了正好，想問你看到那數據後有沒有甚麼意見供我參考一下。」  
「意見？」  
三秒⋯⋯  
「那方面不屬於我的範疇，恐怕我給不了任何有建設性的意見。」  
移開視線了。  
「好吧，我把你這句當成很完美沒有任何問題的意思。」  
笑著搖了下頭，但視線也沒再回來。算了，這次就這樣結束。

Tony轉個身，表面上是把玩著眼前的全息影像，心裡卻默默為這次的「遊戲」結果作出總結。  
三秒，毫無突破的成績。  
他端起杯，悶悶地啜起味道微妙的蔬菜汁。

紐約大戰後一個多月，Bruce在復仇者大樓裡也住了一個多月。Tony很享受現在實驗室除了Jarvis那優雅的英式口音，還有另一把溫軟的聲音與自己討論研究目標，甚至是旁人覺得瘋狂的假設。  
他知道自己當初邀請Bruce到大樓是正確的，他樂見實驗室又多了一名瘋狂科學家。  
也許是職業成癮，又或許是受實驗室的滿斥數據的氛圍所影響，不知甚麼時候起Tony也開始以理性來觀察與分析身旁這名罕見的人類同伴。（對於「人類」這詞對方曾以一抹笑容表現出沈默的否認，但Tony覺得與一直圍繞在身邊的鋼鐵裝甲、機械手、人工智能相比，露出這抹笑容的Bruce比一切更像個「人類」。）

掩飾在工作下的觀察行為讓Tony歸納出不少Bruce的小習慣，比如不安時會搓揉手掌、摘下眼鏡時會無意識地把玩一下才放進實驗服的口袋裡等等。  
然後很快Tony也發現了一點，Bruce與自己對視時總會飛快地避開視線。  
當發現到這點時，Tony就嘗試數著每次博士與自己對上視線到避開視線之間一共能維持多久，然後在腦內分析起影響對視時間長短的因素。  
這是Tony Stark的「遊戲」，為了滿足他對Bruce的好奇心而開始的一人遊戲。  
然而這個遊戲已經維持了近半個月，進行得似乎不太順利。無論Tony在每次的對話中埋下怎樣的變數，不超過五秒，Bruce一定會避開視線，儘管他在熱情洋溢地向Tony形容著量子軌跡怎樣如藝術般連接著量子的初態與末態，語速也因興奮的情緒而加快，但對視時間始終是個常數。  
這半個月的遊戲結果顯示出精神、話題、外在環境都並非影響Bruce與自己對望時間的因素，倒是過程中讓Tony摸索清楚怎樣的情況下能打開Bruce的話匣子，也屬意外的收穫。  
其實還有一個假設是對視時間與相識時間成正比，但這還需等時間來證明，而Tony沒有這個耐性，他只是很好奇為甚麼Bruce要避開自己的視線，他甚至不懂自己為甚麼需要如此好奇，但他的嘴巴卻在他思考之前把他好奇背後的單純願望脫口而出。

「Banner，可以看著我嗎？」  
Tony也不知道自己說了甚麼出來，倒回去思考自己已經吐出話句是甚麼意思還真是新鮮的體驗，但他也很快搞懂，對了，為甚麼他這麼想知道Bruce躲避自己視線的原因呢。  
「我的意思是，如果這不打擾到你的話。」  
他只是想好好看著他的眼睛而已。

Bruce摘下眼鏡，垂下眉毛，困惑地望著Tony。  
一秒、兩秒⋯⋯  
「打擾倒不是⋯⋯不過是甚麼事呢？」  
以不壓壞手中的眼鏡的力度，習慣性地搓揉著指頭。  
三秒、四秒⋯⋯  
「那個⋯⋯新髮型？還是鬍子？⋯⋯抱歉啊我不太看得出來⋯⋯」  
看著沒有回應的自己，有點不知所措挪動了一下腳步，眉毛垂得更低。  
但那深棕的眼睛，仍然看著自己。  
五秒、六秒、七秒、八秒⋯⋯  
「還是⋯⋯」  
「我只是很好奇。」  
終於聽到Tony有所反應，Bruce僵硬的肩膀稍稍放鬆下來。  
「好奇甚麼？」  
「⋯⋯不，沒事。」  
Tony望回全息影像，他沒想過有一天先別開視線的人會是自己。只是他在弄清楚自己好奇心背後的原因後，實在再說不出口自己花了半個月時間在玩的「遊戲」是甚麼。

Bruce看起來也無意再追問下去，他用實驗服的衣角抹抹印在眼鏡上的掌紋，再重新戴上，注意力似乎放回剛剛運算到一半的數項。  
Tony認為對方已經習慣了自己突發其想的舉動，而把剛才的莫名其妙的要求合理化。正當鬆了口氣的Tony又含了口蔬菜汁想濕潤一下乾涸的喉嚨時，Bruce接下來的說話差點讓這綠色的汁液逆流到上鼻子去。  
「剛剛才發現，我好像很久沒看著別人的眼睛看了這麼久。」  
Bruce Banner你會讀心術嗎！？還是在大學時期副修了心理學甚麼的？？難道我剛剛的舉止真的這麼明顯嗎ーー天啊這樣一想還真的很明顯！！  
各種思緒飛快地在腦袋轉著，Tony輕聲地乾咳了兩聲，掩飾內心的動搖。  
「怎麼這樣說？」  
Tony心虛地擠出這麼一句。  
「我在想，是甚麼時候開始呢，雖然我一向不善交際，但看著別人的眼睛說話這種最基本的禮儀我還是懂的，自從⋯⋯」Bruce頓了頓，Tony轉過去，看到他的嘴角帶著笑意。然後他舔了舔嘴唇，接著說。  
「自從我發現所有人看著我的眼神，都像是尋找另一個傢伙的身影開始。」  
Bruce嘴角的笑意更濃，Tony皺起眉頭，他知道這是對方最得意的自嘲笑容。  
「我害怕會看到他們的眼裡映出不是自己，而是那個綠色的大傢伙，所以總在那之前避開了視線。」  
「Bruce，你聽我說⋯⋯」  
「但是，」  
Bruce把視線再次放到Tony身上，鏡片後的眼睛半瞇了起來。  
「我剛剛在你的眼睛裡看到我。」  
放下這句淡然的話，Bruce最後笑了笑，又再投入數項的懷抱裡，留下Tony獨自面對內心翻起的波瀾。  
其實Tony想對他說，你永遠都能在我眼裡找到你自己。  
他希望對方願意相信。

但他沒有說出口。

-

好一些日子過去後，Tony證實了相識時間的確影響到對話時的Bruce與人的對視時間，但隨著兩人的對視時間增多，Bruce對自己的眼神也隨之混雜了更多煩悶、否定或敷衍的含意。當發現其他復仇者並不受到Bruce如此待遇時，給Tony帶來無比複雜的心情，不過這又是後話了。


End file.
